A Very Chryed Affair
by JoChryedLover
Summary: My fic to tackle the heartbreak I feel over the current storyline. Warning: contains excessive amounts of fluff! Second chapter rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**

Hi all!

Apologies in advance for the utter fluffiness of this chapter, but I need it after tonight's episode or I may actually have to scream/hit something!

**

Syed woke up alone for the first time since Christian had come back to him all those months ago. He rolled onto the cold side of the bed, Christian's side, and grinned into the pillow, which was infused with Christian's scent. Today was the day!

Christian woke up on Jane's sofa bed, feeling well rested despite the uncomfortableness of the bed. He had called Sy late last night, not being able to sleep until he had wished his fiancé, soon to be husband, good night. And to check he hadn't gotten cold feet at the last minute. He had to suppress the urge to call him now, and only the fact that his sister had taken his phone from him was actually stopping him.

Hearing a stirring in the next room, Syed adjusted his tie for the millionth time and went in to check on his waking daughter. It was cruel, really, that Amira had been so cruelly killed in the fire at the B&B*, and he was upset that Yasmin would grow up without a mother, but in reality, it had made things a lot easier. There was no longer a constant tug of war between his ex-wife and his fiancé for his affections, and Syed felt that things would finally work out for the best from now on.

If only his mother would get past her prejudice and be happy for him and Christian...

Christian arrived at the registry office and was suddenly a bundle of nerves. He saw Tam and Afia sitting to the side, enjoying the autumnal sunshine, and realised for the first time that he was genuinely afraid that Sy wasn't going to show. Nevertheless, he pushed the nerves down and went to greet his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Tam, Afia, glad you could both make it!" Christian's cheery persona shone through, and he was even starting to convince himself that he was alright.

"It _is_ my brother's wedding, Christian," Tam reminded him, and instantly, Christian felt like an idiot. But he was damned if he was going to let _anything_ ruin this day, even if he did have to exchange a few choice words with certain in-laws.

"Sy not here yet?" Christian asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but probably failing miserably. Tam gave a slight nod behind Christian, and Christian automatically turned to be greeted by the most stunning sight.

Sy was standing behind him, Yasmin in his arms, a breathtaking smile on his face, his eyes lit up at the sight of his lover. Christian walked towards him, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Sy, you look..Amazing," he said, his eyes roaming unashamedly over his lover's body, loving the blush which crept over Sy's features.

"You hadn't given up on me now, had you, Clarkey?" He raised his eyebrows in mock insult. "Because I didn't spend hours getting this little one ready to stand you up," he gestured to the baby in his arms, who was now struggling to reach Christian's grasp. Christian gladly took her from Sy, brushing a stray lock of hair behind his lover's ear as he did so.

"Course not," he replied, moving in closer so he could whisper into Sy's ear. "But I did miss our usual routine of morning sex," he grinned at him.

"Well, you did choose to spend the night apart, Clarkey."

"Hey, I wasn't taking any chances," Christian said, putting his free arm around Sy and herding him into the building. "With our past luck, I was half expecting Amira to rise from the grave and tear us apart again." Christian's voice was serious, no trace of humour present.

"Hey, don't even joke about that," Sy told him seriously. "You don't get rid of me that easily!" Christian bumped his hip against Sy's, effectively bouncing him into the room where their marriage ceremony was to be held.

The ceremony was a simple affair, in complete contrast to how Christian and Sy's love had been over the years. There was only Tam and Afia, for Sy, and Jane and Roxy, for Christian, as witnesses, and their vows were simple declarations of the love they felt for one another. After all they'd been through to get to this point, they had both agreed that the more straight forward their marriage ceremony, the better. They had the photos outside the registry office and headed back to the Vic for their reception, and the newly married couple finally got some much needed alone time in the back of the cab.

When Christian finally allowed Sy to surface for air, much to the embarrassment of Sy and the uncomfortableness of the cab driver, Sy ran his fingers over Christian's wedding band; plain silver, with their names engraved on the inside. He clasped Christian's hand in his before resting his head on Christian's shoulder.

"You happy?" Sy asked, though his question wasn't exactly necessary; Christian was practically vibrating in his happiness.

"I just married the most gorgeous, perfect bloke in the world, of course I'm happy!" Christian laughed. "Are you?" he asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Yeah," Sy looked up from his resting place and stared deep into Christian's eyes. "I finally feel like I can close the chapter of my life which was full of nothing but heartache and pain. I've got everything I could possibly want," he told him sincerely. "I've got my daughter and my husband by my side for when I undoubtedly mess up. I feel like the luckiest man alive."

"Not possible, I'm afraid," Christian said, and Sy lifted his head from Christian's shoulder to look at him in confusion. "Because _I_ am the luckiest man alive," he grinned at him, and Sy could do nothing but draw him in for a long kiss. "Damn, I want you, Syed Masood," Christian growled in Sy's ear.

"Too bad you'll have to wait til after the party then, isn't it?" Sy teased, nipping the skin at Christian's neck before jumping out of the taxi as they pulled up outside the Vic, leaving a _very_ frustrated and turned on Christian to pay their fare.

*Please excuse my personal prejudice against Amira, but I can't help but hate her for her part in the Chryed break-up!

I may do another chapter, depending on reader response!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments! **

**Just had to do this chapter so that I can still live in denial! Don't know how I'm going to cope for the next 6 weeks! **

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Christian had his arms wrapped around Sy as they gently swayed together to the music in the Vic. The day really couldn't have been more perfect. Despite Christian's fears, Sy had turned up and had married him. Their family and friends had turned out to celebrate with them. Yasmin had been good as gold. Even Zainab had swallowed her pride and had given them her blessing as far as she was able to. But now, as he stood here with his new husband in his arms, Christian finally felt that his life was complete. He pulled back a little to look at Sy and the look he was greeted with reflected his own feelings. Without words, he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and led him over to the corner where Tam and Afia were watching Yasmin. They each placed a kiss on the sleeping baby's head, gave a nod to their babysitters and headed out of the door<p>

Christian found it hard to even wait until they were in the privacy of their own home before he was practically ripping Sy out of his clothes. He managed though. Just. As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, Christian wasted no time in pushing Sy up against it and plundering his willing mouth with his tongue. Sy whimpered against his lips and Christian pushed his groin against Sy's, 2 hours worth of waiting nestling against his hip.

"God, I want you," Sy growled out as soon as Christian allowed their lips to be parted from one another.

"Well, it's a good thing that I fully intend to take you, isn't it?" Christian grinned back, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sy didn't reply, instead taking the opportunity to slide Christian's jacket from his shoulders and unfasten the buttons on his shirt, running his hands over the newly exposed skin. Christian groaned wantonly, quickly ridding Sy of his shirt. Sy somehow found the strength to push them away from the doorway and into their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. He somehow manoeuvred Christian onto the bed, although Christian wasn't putting upMitch of a fight by this point. Satisfied that he had Christian where he wanted him, Sy stepped to the side of the bed and made sure he had his lover's a full attention before playing with the waistband of his trousers.

"Please, Sy," Christian groaned, his eyes clouding over with lust. Sy grinned at him before loosening his trousers and stepping out of both trousers and shoes, standing before his husband in nothing but his black boxers, which were doing nothing to conceal his need. Christian growled out his approval, kicking off his own shoes and trousers in his haste. Sy's eyes widened as he realised that Christian had been going commando, and he struggled out of his boxers before launching himself at Christian and reclaiming his lips with his own.

Christian kissed him back with enthusiasm, snaking his arms around his back and massaging the muscles as Sy moved on top of him. Christian's eyes widened as Sy slipped three of his fingers into Christian's mouth, and he sucked on them willingly. Sy hardly ever had the courage to go top, but when he did, Christian revelled in it. There was nothing he loved more than the feeling of Sy inside him; feeling that connection with him turned him on more than anything else.

Christian released Sy's fingers from his mouth with a pop and shifted to move onto all fours. Sy pulled him back round and laid him out underneath him, encouraging him to open his legs for him. Christian obeyed wantonly, looking up at him in confusion.

"I want to be able to look at you," Sy clarified. "I want to kiss you and look at you as I love you." With that, Sy slid one finger inside Christian's opening, encouraging him to open up to his touch. Christian laid his head against the pillows, groaning as his eyes fluttered closed. Sy kissed him as he added first one and then another finger inside Christian, manipulating his body to his means, finding his sweet spot and hitting it over and over until Christian was practically begging him for more.

"Please, Sy," Christian moaned. "I need you."

Sy immediately withdrew his fingers, and Christian whimpered at the loss. Sitting back, Sy positioned his cock at Christian's opening and, taking Christian's cock in his hand and tugging gently, slowly slid inside his lover's welcoming body. Christian groaned under Sy's onslaught, the feeling of his lover inside him while he was tugging on his cock was almost too much for him to take. He pulled Sy's lips back onto his and groaned into his mouth as he moved in time with Sy's thrusts, moving them both closer to the edge. At the sound of Christian's groans, Sy lost all remaining control and thrust into him with abandon, not caring that he would come too fast. He'd have him again if he had to. He just needed that sweet release that he knew was almost upon him. As he felt Christian tighten around him, Sy was tipped over the edge and came hard into Christian's welcoming body, screaming his name as stars exploded in front of his eyes.

Sy came too a few seconds later, and wasimmediately greeted by the sight of Christian's need waiting for him. He looked up at him in apology briefly before turning his attention to the other man's cock. Christian was already so turned on that it didn't take much. Sy had barely managed to enclose his lips around his shaft and complete his first downward sucking motion on his cock before Christian exploded in his mouth, screaming out Sy's name, his fingers threaded painfully into the younger man's hair.

Sy collapsed onto Christian's chest, the older man wrapping his arms protectively around his husband. Once their breathing had returned to normal, Sy shifted his head enough to be able to look into Christian's eyes.

"I love you," he told him, his eyes shining.

"And I love you," Christian replied. "So, so much."

As Sy settled back down against his chest, Christian couldn't help but think of how differently his life could have turned out. If he hadn't come back to Walford to fight for the man he loved; if Tam hadn't risked his life to save Yasmin from the fire in the B if Sy hadn't turned up today and married him. He tightened his arms around his partner, feeling his arousal starting to stir again at the close proximity of Sy's body, but he ignored it. They had all the time in the world, and he wanted to enjoy holding Sy in his arms.

Everything was as it should be.


End file.
